HARRY POTTER: And The New Girl
by RadioactiveRainbows
Summary: A new girl's come to Hogwarts. But there's something..something different about her. Can they find out the mystery? An OC fanfic, OC x Ron, Harry, or Draco? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Her

**Before you send me constructive criticism on this, please realize that it is _several_ years old. Your time would be wasted telling me how much of a mary sue Rage is- I know the problems with this story and I have definitely grown as a writer since this. The only reason I'm keeping it up here is because some people seem to still enjoy it. **

HARRY POTTER:

And The New Girl

By: Krista

"_She" knocked on a door softly, rocking back and forth on her heels._

"_Her" golden hair hung by her sides, bopping back and forth as she did._

"_She let out a small sigh, as she awaited the door to open. _

_And it did._

"_Oh hello there Rage.. It's nice to see you."_

"_She" smiled._

Rage Xile walked quietly into the Weasley household- also known as, the Burrow- as she dragged her suitcases behind her.

"What a lovely house." She said with a small smile to Mrs. Weasley, attempting to suck up as much as possible. She messed with her long, straight, golden hair a bit as she looked around.

Mrs. Weasley blinked, then nodded quickly, and started walking up the stairs.

"Come Rage, honny, you'll be sharing a room with Ginny up here tonight, and then we'll be leaving tomorrow." She said, as she trailed on up the stairs. Rage nodded, and followed behind quietly.

"I'd really like to thank you Mrs. Weasley, for helping me out, and giving me a place to stay for a bit. I really do appreciate it." She said with a soft smile. Mrs. Weasley let out a little oh-my-god-you're-such-a-sweetheart sigh, and then knocked on Ginny Weasley's door.

Ginny opened the door. She resembled her mother; red hair, brown eyes, terrible amount of freckles .etc.

"Yes mom?" She asked, but stared straight at Rage, and ignored her mother. Rage smiled back at her.

"This is Rage, remember me telling you about her?" She asked. Ginny nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." She said softly, nodding a bit. Rage smiled.

"Same to you." Rage said, twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers.

"So, Rage, would you mind just putting your things in Ginny's room for now, and then coming downstairs for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked, before she started to walk off.

"Sure." Rage said with her same smile, and then watched Mrs. Weasley walk off. She looked over at Ginny. She remained quiet, unknowing of what to say. Ginny yawned a little, and opened her door.

"Come on, let's put your stuff down." She said simply. Rage followed behind quietly. She shoved her stuff down into a corner, and then started to walk out.

"You coming?" She asked, looking back at Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming." And attempted to leave the room, but was stopped by Rage.

"Walking? How ridiculous. Have some fun, why don't you?" She said, and then bended over, indicating Ginny to jump onto her back, allowing her to give her a piggyback ride. Ginny laughed quietly, jumped onto Rage, and they went off into the hallway.

"Why does mom have to have some new kid visiting? Are they too much of a moron to not figure out how to get to Hogwarts on their own?" Ron Weasley grumbled, talking to his two brothers- twins- Fred and George.

"Well I don't know Ron, maybe you're just a bit jealous?" Fred said, shrugging.

"A bit? More like a lot jealous. Poor little Ronald." George said, pouting. Fred did the same thing. They both outstretched their arms.

"Need a hug?" They asked in unison. Ron glared over at the two.

"No." He hissed, and then blinked over at the door when he heard his mother call for them.

"Coming mum!" He yelled, and then got up, walking down the stairs.

And that's when he saw _her. She _was carrying around Ginny, making rocket and train-like noises. She stopped the moment she saw Ron, and grinned. It wasn't a grin..grin.. it was more like a "oh hey look, it's a new victim" kind of grin.

"So you must be Ronald." She said slyly, with his weird, taunting tone of voice.

"Yes. This is our little Ronald. And according to him, you're a moron!" Fred said, grinning as he clinged to one side of Ron.

"Oh, really?" Rage asked, raising an eyebrow, still carrying Ginny.

"That's right! He said you were a moron, I heard it with my own ears." George said, nodding. He leaned over by Rage.

"Although, I'm sure he's just doing it out of jealousy, he always wished he was a blonde." George said. Rage laughed by this.

"And you two are Fred and George then. Remember to talk to me later, I need to buy a box of ..." She said quietly- trying to make it so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear. They both grinned.

"Of course. You are our best, and prettiest, may I add, customer." Fred said, smiling. George grinned.

"Don't you agree Ron?" George asked, grinning evily over at Ron. Ron glared back.

"Shut up George." He said, rolling his eyes a little. George, Fred, Ginny, and Rage all laughed.

"Aww! Poor Ronald." Rage said, pouting. "Is someone embarrassed?" She asked. Ron's ears went a bit red.

"No! Why would I be embarrassed? I mean he asked about _you, _and I have no problem admiting that I don't find you the least bit attractive, and rather annoying! So just..bloody hell, just leave me alone!" Ron said loudly, but not loud enough for the Weasley's mother to hear. Rage just let out a small, gentle laugh and spun around, and walked into the Kitchen, asking Mrs. Weasley if she needed any help, still carrying Ginny on her back.

"Oooh." The twins said, grinning.

"What?" Ron snapped at them.

"Ronnie and Rage, sitting in a-"

"SHUT UP!"

-Chapter 2-


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of The Beginning

**Chapter Two:**

**The Start of the Beginning**

Dinner hadn't gone by much better. Fred and George had decided to humiliate Ron more than usual, (if that was possible) and nearly made it their goal in life to do so. Ron's parents nearly interviewed Rage, asking her question after question. Oddly enough, her responses were somewhat unclear- as if she was hiding something. But what did Ron care? She was just a bloody little twit now, wasn't she?

And lucky for Ron, that bloody little twit was his age.

Ron groaned so loudly when he heard this that the whole table went silent.

That night wasn't better than at dinner.

They were going on the train tomorrow; yet; Ron couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was excitement?

Excitement of seeing his best friends, Harry and Hermione again?

Excitement of seeing Dumbledore, Hagrid, being able to play quidditch, and much more.

He was going to be a fifth year this year. He'll be able to go to so so many things; he even heard that there was going to be new events going on this year. He's going to go to Hogsmeade... yeah, this year was going to be great.

But at the same time, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something bad was going to happen. Maybe he was just nervous..yeah, that was it. He was nervous.

"Come on kids! We have to leave NOW!" Mrs. Weasley called to the kids upstairs, who were all scrambling to get the stuff they needed for Hogwarts. Rage skipped down the stairs first, her bags in her hands.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." She said with a soft, charming smile as she walked over and stood next to the Weasley Mother. She smiled back and quietly said "Good morning to you too, Rage."

Ginny soon came down the stairs shortly after Rage did, almost tripping over her bags- only to be helped out by the "superhero" Rage. Mrs. Weasley continued to scream at the other Weasley boys until they all came down. Fred and George slipped a few of their best products over to Rage, who quickly payed for them, then shoved them straight into her bag.

They all walked outside, getting ready to shove all of their belongings into their tiny car, when Mr. Weasley came running over.

"Mail for Ron!" He said, shoving a letter over at Ron, "And for Fred and George," He shoved a letter over to them, as well, "And here's my muggle paper!" He said, smiling as he scanned the front page of a muggle newspaper. Mrs. Weasley at the side was going crazy, shoving the kids suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron said, dropping the letter. Everyone shot a look over at Ron, who was holding a prefect badge.

"Little Ronnie's a prefect?" Rage said, grinning. Rage, Fred, and George all burst out in laughter in unison. Aside from that, Mrs. Weasley was squealing and hugging and kissing Ron- which Fred, George, and Rage managed to mimic nearly perfectly- and Mr. Weasley congratulating his son with a good pat on the back. But then Mrs. Weasley soon realized that they were late, and shoved everyone into the car.

"A prefect, eh? Nice Ronald, Nice." Rage said, with a mischievous grin.

Ron glared over at her.

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

"Fine, _Ronnie._"

"...Ronald's fine."

Rage laughed softly, and then turned over to Ginny- who started to play hand games with her, such as Tic-Tac-Toe and Miss Susie. The whole ride over to the train station consisted of Mrs. Weasley going crazy over her son becoming a prefect, Fred and George pinching Ron's cheeks and making fun of him, (while Rage and Ginny laughed on the sidelines) and the sound of Rage and Ginny's chants from their games.

Soon enough they got there, and they all piled out of the car. The pulled along all their suitcases as they made their way to platform 9 ¾.

Fred and George made their way in first, followed behind by Ginny, Rage, Ron, and finally Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, (who managed to remember to go last, after an incident of when they were in year 2.)

The Weasley children said goodbye to their parents, (and Ron got a few more congratulating and kisses) and then made their way to the train. Rage walked over to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

"Thank you so much for helping me out." She said with a soft, sweet smile.

"You're very welcome!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"It was an honor! Now, Rage, if you ever-"

"Don't start Arthur."

"..Right. Have fun at Hogwarts Rage. And if you need anything, you can always come to us."

Rage smiled at this. She had a good feeling in the pit of her stomach; if anything went wrong, she could always go to the Weasleys.

_Couldn't she?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

**Chapter Three:**

**The Sorting Hat's new...song?...decision?...**

Ron made his way through the crowded train; looking for Harry and Hermione.

"Where are they..?" He grumbled under his breath, looking into all of the compartments, trying to look for his two good friends.

"Ron!" A girl said; right as Ron stuck his head inside a new compartment. He sighed with relief, and walked over to Harry and Hermione, sitting down.

"There you two are.." He said, as he put some of his things down.

"Where have you been? Normally you're the first one here, your mom being paranoid and all." Harry asked Ron. Ron shrugged.

"Uh. We..uh..ran late. Fred and George accidently set off one of their new stinkbomb product.. it's still in development and stuff..so, we got delayed.." Ron said nervously; obviously trying to hide something.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well, alright then. Oh! Ron! Guess what?" She said, pulling her robes to show her new prefect badge.

"I'm a prefect!" She said, grinning.

"Congrats. I am, too." Ron said, and then fumbled through his pocket, trying to find his badge, pulled it out, and showed it to the two.

"...Really?" The two said in unison, staring at the badge, almost to see if it was real.

"Hey!" Ron mumbled, pulling the badge back and pinning it onto his robes. He stared at his feet; and they were rather quiet.

The door swung open, and Ginny's head popped into the opening.

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione and Harry said, smiling. Ginny smiled back, said a quiet "hi" and then turned to Ron.

"Hey, Ron, have you seen-"

"No I haven't." Ron said quickly, cutting Ginny off.

"Okay then.." Ginny said, and then closed the door and walked off.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Hell if I know." Ron said, looking at the window.

They had finally gotten back to Hogwarts; at last. All the first years shuffled off to one side; while the other kids went off in other directions. Ron looked around, but he didn't see _her_ anywhere close..where was _she_?

"Ron! Ron! RON!" Harry yelled, trying to get Ron's attention. Ron seemed to have been in somewhat of a daze, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Eh?" Ron said softly, and then looked over at Harry.

"Oh! Right!" He said, nodding as he ran after Harry and Hermione.

The great hall was decorated this year once again; but it looked almost more elegant than the year before. Scared 1st years were all huddled outside the great hall; as all the other years piled into it, taking their seats as quick as possible.  
"I heard there was going to be a new girl in our year!" Hermione said with a smile. Harry nodded.

"I heard that, too." He said, looking over to the front of the hall, where the teachers sat.

"Oh..really? I didn't hear anything about that at all... yep, nothing at all!" Ron said quickly, nodding, with a nervous smile.

Harry and Hermione raised an eyebrow; but remained silent.

Soon enough Dumbledore- Hogwarts Headmaster- stood up- immedietly getting everyones attention.

"Yes.. Well.. Hello everyone. Welcome back to Hogwarts! Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" He said with a smile.

"Abel, Larissa."

Name by name was called out; and student by student happily went off to their new tables. It took awhile; sometimes the whole thing seemed pointless and a waste of time- but at the same time- rather important.

Ron let out a large sigh of relief as Zell, Greggory was called. That had to be the last of it; it had to be over.

But wait..

What about her?

She hadn't been called yet; as a matter of fact, they skipped right over her.

Maybe she was a figment of his imagination? Maybe he was going crazy?

Oh please, tell him that he was going crazy.

"And lastly, Xile, Rage."

_Well, damn!_

She was real..real annoying, that's for sure.

Rage stepped out into the great hall.

But... something was different.

Her hair was in tight ringlets; and she looked soft, and approachable.

Not evil and mean like she normally was.

One boy- who knows who- let out a whistle as she slid across the stage; walking over to the Sorting Hat, and sitting down, while a large smile was plastered across her face.

The Sorting Hat was placed ontop of her head; as she continued to have a confident smile, sitting there quietly.

"...You...you'd be in ..sl-...no!...No...Ra-...No, that's for sure...Huf- No way! You wouldn't fit in there a t all! Must eliminate those two then..Uh...Which one..? Oh my.. I have no idea..That one, or that one? You'd be perfect in this one! But you belong there...But you're personality..no, it's split evenly...which one?"

And for the first time,

The Sorting Hat was confused.


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

**Chapter Four:**

**The Decision**

Whispers were sent through the great hall. Why was the Sorting Hat taking so long to figure out what house she should be in? It didn't take that long for others; not even for Harry Potter!

And why was the Sorting Hat mumbling to himself?

Dumbledore had to stand to silence everyone; since the whispers had gotten louder and louder as Rage continued to sit there with that same smile stretched across her face.

People quickly became quieter, but it didn't change the fact that they were still confused.

Rage looked up quietly at the rim of the Sorting Hat, who was still mumbling to himself.

He had became horribly confused.

Rage blinked a few times; the smile slowly fading from her face.

"Mr. Sorting Hat?" She asked softly; to quiet for the students to hear- even though most of them leaned in to hear better (and Neville managed to fall over).

"And She- Yes?"

"Why don't you just put me with Gryffindor? They look like nice people." She said, with a smile.

"Oh, but you'd fit in with Slytherin quite well!" The hat said back. More kids continued to lean in- even a few teachers attempted to lean in, as well.

"Then put me in Slytherin!"

"But..you'd be perfect for Gryffindor!"

"Well, then we have a problem." Rage said, sighing and biting her lip.

"Because of your-(the word was drowned out by Rage grumbling a "SHH!") you'd be perfect for Slytherin. But I have a feeling that I should put you into Gryffindor.. can't put my finger on it, but it's just a feeling..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Do you have a decision?" He asked the Sorting Hat, in front of the students. The students all eagerly stared.

"..I...I... I DON'T KNOW!" The Sorting Hat cried. A few students gasped, including Hermione

."But the Sorting Hat has always known where to place people!" Hermione said, eyes wide.

"Bloody Hell, put her in Slytherin. She belongs there." Ron grumbled.

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear." Hermione asked, looking over.

Ron shook his head.

"Nothing.." He mumbled. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

The Sorting Hat continued to let out an utter cry; as the students continued to whisper around, confused about what was going on.

One child who had came from America asked if they were getting "punked" (whatever that meant) while the some students stared with wide eyes full of confusion, and the others continued to whisper around.

The only student who seemed to _not_ be totally confused was Draco Malfoy, who just laughed and explained to his "lackeys" that he:

"'Always knew that that old rag would go crazy sooner or later. It's about time that Dumbledore got rid of it!"

The Sorting Hat was taken off of Rage's hat by Dumbledore, who handed it to McGonagall who attempted to talk some sense in it. Of course, it didn't work that well.

Rage continued to sit in the chair, her hands on her lap and her legs swinging back and forth, as if she had no idea that nearly every student was watching her. She looked over at Dumbledore with that- that smile, and continued to kick her legs, waiting for direction.

Dumbledore- never being confused himself, (or at least not showing it) cleared his throat for the last time, nodding as he told the students to go to their common rooms. He also nodded at Rage, telling her to follow him to his office.

"Okay." She said, as she jumped off of the stool, and started to follow Dumbledore, but stopped, for something had caught her eye. She waved- knowing that everyone was watching her- at her new favorite "victim" Ron.

"Who's she waving at?" Whispers went through the hall, and they all turned over to where her eye contact was at. Rage grinned, and followed Dumbledore out of the great hall.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, looking around at her table. It was easy to tell that she was waving to someone at the Gryffindor table, but who specifically?

"The real question is, who was it to?" Harry asked, looking around. Ron attempted to make himself look smaller. It didn't work.

"Do you know, Ron- Oh Ron, don't slouch like that! It's bad for your back!" Hermione said, sighing. Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny perked up, as if she came out from nowhere.

"She was probably waving to R-"

"Neville! I heard that Neville knew her! Right, Neville?" Ron said quickly, turning to Neville.

"Uh..No actually, I don't know her.." Neville said.

"Oh, Well then..Who knows? Come on, lets go to the common room!" Ron said, and then got up and started to walk off.

Harry and Hermione traded glances, then got up and ran after Ron.

The questions continued to go through the common room. What exactly was going on? Who was this girl? What was up with her?

Well, Hermione had the same questions.

"Now..if only the library was open yet... We could go and look up Xile, see if there's anything about her background information.." Hermione said, her head in her hands.

"What do you need to know her background information for? Maybe the Sorting Hat just got tired out or something.." Harry said, shrugging. Ron remained quiet throughout the entire conversation.

"Well, it may be helpful Harry." Hermione said matter-of-fact-ly. Harry nodded a bit.

"It might, I suppose.."

Fred and George came walking through the room, extendable ears in hand.

"Exactly what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We have to figure out what's happening to Rage!" George said, untangling his string for his extendable ear.

"You can't use those!" Hermione yelled, obviously taking in her new prefect badge- which was already on her robe, and polished.

"But we have to!" Fred said, starting to walk off.

"Not if you want detention!" Hermione yelled after them. But they were both stopped, as Rage walked into the Common Room, with Dumbledore following behind (Fred and George quickly shoved their extendable ears into their pockets.).

"The Sorting Hat has made a decision. Rage will be in Gryffindor." Dumbledore said.

The common room shook as everyone cheered.


End file.
